rain_web_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Rain (character)
Are you looking for the page about the series, ''Rain? Click here.'' Rain is a currently pre-op male-to-female transsexual in her senior year of High School, presenting and passing as a girl. Her sexuality isn't fully defined, but she has gone out with both boys and girls. She is known to be "obsessive-compulsive" about passing.Tact Rain likes manga, especially "Black wings, Kaminari". Appearances Click here for a list of pages that Rain appears in. Early life Rain knew she was a girl from early in life, but due to family rejection she suppressed these feelings until came into Fara's care. When she was still presenting as a boy, she used to prefer playing video games at Christmas and on her birthday over trying on clothes.Out-of-Character Life with Fara Rain came into her aunt Fara's care when her mother died. At some point during this time, Rain came out to Fara as transgender, and started presenting in public as female. However, she didn't talk much to anybody other than Fara and was mostly a homebody. Life in Centerville Rain and Fara moved to Centerville so that Rain could present full time as a girl.13:Risky Business She enrolled in St. Hallvard High School, where Fara works as an art teacher. Due to an incident with her voice squeaking,Squeak she attracted a lot of attention12:Freaking Out from the male half of the school on her first day attending. Later that same day, she met her old friend Gavin as well a pair of new friends: Maria and Rudy Strongwell. None of the three understood Rain's gender at first but all have since become close friends to Rain. Dating Rudy During Halloween, Rudy dressed as a girl. This upset Rain, making her mad at Rudy for most of the night until, in a drunken stupor, Rudy kissed Rain. The next day Rudy explained himself and asked Rain out. It went well at first, until Rain started transition, when she started worrying Rudy only liked her because he thought of her as a boy or boyish . They eventually broke up, when Rain realized while Rudy liked her, she didn't like him. Coming out to Her Siblings Over Christmas, Aiken need a place to stay so Fara offered to help him over Rain's objections. When Aiken first arrived, Rain presented as Ryan, her 'male' self. And asked Rudy to be Ruby for the time, to pass as a girlfriend. This didn't last long as Chase clued Aiken in.lookalike Rain spent the rest of Christmas break as a flat-chested girl (she'd given her falsies to Rudy). Fara eventually threw Aiken out when his passive aggressive tactics went over the line.playing Right afterwards, Kellen called, and Fara explained Rain's trans status. The Con and the Haircut After breaking up with Rudy, Rain tried again to reconcile with her siblings. By this time Aiken was accepting of her, but Kellen was not. Kellen was aggressive, in denial, and grasped at any explanation that would let her "have her Baby Bro back". This culminated with her giving Rain a haircut in her sleep . After this, Rain broke all ties with Kellen. Dating Emily After the haircut, Rain and Emily grew closer together, and eventually they confessed their feelings for each other. The two are currently in a relationship. However, they have concealed this from the others, aside from Maria, who found out of her own accord and has agreed to keep it a secret. This is made easier by the fact that Emily is currently living at Fara's house, with Rain. References Category:Flaherty family Category:Characters Category:Trans Category:Female